Nerves
by PetitBabushka
Summary: Fred decided awhile ago, that all he wanted was her. Now it's his chance to achieve his goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

You know that phrase _The_ _Quiet Before the Storm_, it perfectly describes the Burrow before the hustle and bustle of setting up for their family reunions. Mrs. Weasley was preparing all of the food while all of her kids, and their husbands and wives, were putting up the tables and chairs in the Garden. This wasn't an ordinary family reunion because Fleur, Bill's wife, had taken it upon herself to invite her family. Everyone was very excited to have them over for dinner, especially Fred.

Ever since Ginny and Harry's wedding, he had had a thing for Gabrielle Delacour. It must be the Veela in her blood that made her so beautiful to him. No one knew, and no one was ever going to know. He had to keep it to himself, or he would be harped on every bloody day by his twin brother George. It was Gabrielle for Merlin's sake. How could he even possibly think of being with her? Or holding her in his arms? Or even placing his lips against hers? _Those soft, pale lips._ Fred thought to himself while using magic to help him place the cream colored silk table cloth onto the table. _No! Stop, it can't ever happen, stop fooling yourself!_ Fred had to shake his head a few times to fully get the image of her face out of his mind.

An hour had now passed and everything was prepared for the arrival of the Delacours. The Weasley's, with Angelina, Harry and Hermione, all stood around the garden glancing off into the near field where the Portkey was supposed to show up. Everyone in the family kept gazing off hoping to see them, but they didn't show. "The'y shood be her' soon." Fleur's soft voice was heard around the garden right when Ginny's arm rose with her pointer finer out. "They're here!" Ginny said while squeezing Harry's hand.

Until this moment Fred had never been nervous in his life. His heart was beating at a firebolt's pace, and it was hard for him to breathe. _She definitely has some Veela in her. _Fred was basically yelling at himself to stop these feelings of lust, but he couldn't. He hadn't even seen her yet but he knew she was there, at the Burrow, with him. The whole family was practically running to greet the Delacours, but Fred was just walking behind them, not really wanting to see her.

Once they got to the Gabrielle, Monsieur, and Apolline Delacour they all took turns hugging each other. Fred was waiting for his turn to hug and then she was there, coming out of a hug from Ron, Gabrielle Delacour. Her hair was platinum blond, the length was just past her shoulder blades, and there was a slight wave to it. Those big blue eyes of hers drew Fred in like a moth to the flame. Gabrielle had a soft smile, and with every step she took closer to Fred, his heart pounded harder and harder until she was right in front of him. He coughed to moisten his dry throat, "Hey Gabby, long time no see." He smiled at her, not wanting anything to look out of the ordinary. Then Fred wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in one of his famous hugs. She had grown up so much, and she had gotten even more beautiful.

The rest of the night seemed to go by fast for Fred, but that was probably due to the fact that Gabby was sitting right across from him. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but every time she looked up at him he would always look down at his plate and scarf down a few mouthfuls, which caused her to laugh. _Maybe she does like me?_ Fred questioned this to himself every time he heard her soft laugh directed at him. Did she, or didn't she? Somehow he would find out, he was determined.

After everyone was done eating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up and started talking to Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, leaving the happily married couples to talk to each other. This also meant that Fred and Gabby were left alone to talk to each other was much easier than Fred had ever expected. They talked about everything from their jobs, to their personal lives, and everything in between. From the sounds of it though, Gabrielle was currently single and just waiting for the right guy to come and sweep her off of her feet. This was his time to shine and he was going to do his damn best at trying to impress her, but it all has to start somewhere.

"Follow me Gab." He said while tilting his head to the side real quick motioning her to come around the side of the Burrow where no one could see them. She followed without any struggle and she looked rather happy to be behind the house with him. _Now or never mate, _Fred thought to himself. "You're 22 now, right?" he said with a smile as he stepped closer to her. "Yes, I am and you're 30, is that right?" She smiled and looked into Fred eyes. He then slid the palm of his hand onto her cheek; his fingers brushed the back of her ear as he placed one light and gentle kiss on her delicate lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everything was still. It felt as if the world had stopped moving just for the moment when their lips met. A few seconds later Gabby's lips separated from his and she had pulled away from him. His eyes slowly opened and his mouth slid into a smile. The smile faded quickly when he saw her back away from him. "Oh… uh, did I cross a line?" Fred's voice was a bit shaky as he stepped closer to her. He was still trying to shake off the feeling of his lips on hers.

"No, you didn't. This…" She took a deep breath before she continued. "This just can't happen, Fred." Her eyes were staring directly into his. There was so much pain in her voice and he didn't really know if she meant what she said. For the first time in Fred's life he was speechless. _Does she mean that? Why can't this happen? _Thoughts kept flying through his head while they stood there in silence.

Fred's eyes had glazed over and he was deep in thought until he saw Gabrielle's blonde hair blew back with the wind as she turned away from him. Before he thought about what he was doing he grabbed her upper-arm and lightly pulled her back to face him. "Why can't this happen? Is there someone else?" Fred noticed that Gabby's eyes were tearing up; he also noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Fred… I- I'm sorry." Gabby pulled out of Fred's grasp and ran back around the corner of the Burrow, back to the long deserted table. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat down.

Fred was oblivious to everything around him, after that shocking exit. "Am I really that bad at kissing?" he whispered aloud his gaze directed at the grass in front of him. "Well I can't answer that question, Weasley." A snarky voice spoke from right in front of him. Draco Malfoy lounged calmly against the side of the house. Fred noticed Hermione Malfoy walk up to Gabrielle and hug her from the corner of his eye.

"Where's your wife Malfoy?" Fred looked up with a small smirk on his face. "Hasn't run back to Ron has she?" He detected Malfoy's eyes flash to Hermione, who was still comforting Gabrielle.

Draco's eyes went quickly back to Fred, his lips forming his infamous smirk, "No, she told me to come ask you what the hell happened, and since you've apparently forgotten, Pansy has been married to your brother for years now." Fred chuckled "You never know Malfoy, Hermione could leave you just as easily as Pansy did." Fred's smile continued to widen as Draco's face went blank. Fred knew he had won with that last comeback.

It had been about 5 years since Pansy left Draco for Ron. At first Draco had only began dating Hermione for revenge but the longer they were together the more Draco had fallen in love with Hermione; her feelings were mutual if not stronger. Hermione and Draco had been happily married for about 2 years but Draco's Achilles' heel was that he would lose the love of his life to another man.

"Sorry mate," Fred immediately felt guilty for what he had just said. "I don't know what I did to Gabrielle. I just kissed her and then she said she couldn't do this, she cried and then ran back to the table." Fred looked around the corner and looked at Gabby with Hermione. Gabrielle was at least smiling now, so he took this as a sign that he should go apologize, for whatever he had done.

Draco had grabbed Fred's shoulder and stopped him from walking any further towards the table. "Weasley, you might want to avoid her the rest of the night." Fred hesitated before speaking.

"Well do this for me Malfoy. Tell her I'm sorry, for whatever it was I did, and…" Fred turned back to look at Draco, "and tell her that she is always welcome at the joke shop if she needs me." Draco's smirk appeared once again on his lips, he had obviously understood what Fred had meant. "Thanks mate." Fred told Draco right before he turned around and walked into the Burrow through the back door.

The party had died down, and the dishes cleaned. Fred, Molly and Arthur sat in the small living room. The fire was blazing and Fred was sitting in the chair that Arthur usually sat it. His parents were sitting on the small couch just big enough for the two of them. Mr. Weasley's arm was draped over Mrs. Weasley's shoulders and her head was resting on his chest.

"So Fred," Molly's voice was soft and sweet. "Why was Gabrielle crying? You were the only one talking to her, weren't you? Well, Hermione started talking to her after the tears were already pouring but, do you know what happened?"

"Oh – uh, I actually don't know mum. We were just talking and she started crying and ran back to the table… I guess."

Fred couldn't handle talking about Gabrielle now, while it was still fresh in his mind, much less talking about it with his mother. He stood up from the chair abruptly, mumbled a quick "I have to go" and apparated back to the shop.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was his home for all intents and purposes. It was sparely decorated and served its purpose as a place to sleep, and occasionally bring back a one-night stand.

He stood in the middle of the shop for a few minutes deep in thought before he walked into the small bedroom in the back. It was just big enough for a queen size bed and a dresser, which was all of the things that he needed. He changed into his maroon silk pajama bottoms before he slid into his bed. He just laid there staring up at the dark ceiling, thinking about her… thinking about Gabrielle.

That night his dreams were filled with things involving her, and they all ended in them having sex. In the morning, as he woke up he noticed that the side effects from his dreams were still in full effect. He had to do something about it before he could get up and get ready to open the shop. This wasn't something that a cold shower could cure so he reached over to the side table and pulled out a drawer revealing a big bottle of lotion that was a quarter of the way used. He pumped some lotion into his hand before he reached down under his covers, continuing under his trousers.

He felt his erection in his hand; he closed his eyes and went back to where his dream had taken him. With his eyes still closed, Fred started pumping his hand slowly, imagining being deep inside of Gabby. He continued pumping his shaft gradually pumping faster and faster. His breathing got faster while his imagination was running wild. His hand was now moving at its fastest pace until he released. His breathing slowed down as he pulled his hand out from under his trousers.

Fred was up, out of his bed, and heading towards the small bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He turned on the shower, letting it get warm before he took of his now stained pajamas. He let them fall to the floor and he stepped into the shower letting the warm water spray over his head which then trailed down his toned arms and stomach. He placed his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned forward as the water fell down his back. Instinctively his eyes closed. Gabby's face automatically appeared in his head and the dream came back to him and that feeling of arousal hit him again. Fred opened his eyes sharply then finished showering.

The rest of the morning went by very slowly. Only the usual customers showed up and a few parents came in just to make sure that everything that their child has bought is safe to be at Hogwarts. To this Fred laughed, "It's a joke shop, do you really think that all of these things are safe?" To hearing this, the group of the mums stormed out of the store.

George walked through the door as the storming mums walked out whispering amongst themselves. "Oi, what's this about them never spending any money in this shop again? I thought you would get more sales, not chase people off mate." George had that sarcastic tone in his voice. Fred just laughed and hugged his twin brother.

"Well what'd you expect? They came in asking if our merchandise is acceptable at Hogwarts." Fred and George both started laughing at the question that the parents had asked. George dropped his voice to a whisper so that only Fred could hear.

"Gabby is here, she's waiting outside, says she needs to talk to you or something like that." Fred didn't know what to say to his brother so he just nodded his head then walked out of the front door. There she was, just as beautiful as ever, with that small smile on her face. Fred's throat went dry when he saw her. "Hey, I'm – er, sorry about last night." He forced out a small smile. Gabby's fingers trailed up Fred's sleeve. "Fred, do you have somewhere private to go, where we can…" she paused and looked into Fred's eyes, "talk?"


End file.
